Another Island Breeze
by B4ULived
Summary: What starts off to be a rocky journey to find ones self and how come past friends picked the roads they did, ends up to be an incredible adventure to understand, an embrace of ones culture, and the creation of Another Island Breeze...
1. Tainted Past

Chapter 1: Tainted Past

There is one thing you should know about Raeni Amoy Clarke, she hates fake people. No matter what she always wants people to be themselves whether people would accept them or not. Being fake to her is never an option and when it comes to that one aspect of Raeni's personality, it is obvious as to why she is such a harsh critic of wrestling. Wrestling to her is not an abomination for the actual fighting portion but because of the people who are doing the fighting. Even though she clearly understands that wrestling does require some acting she does not like people who talk about their "real" selves so highly and how they are outside of the wrestling ring, but they go against that later on. A wonderful example Raeni would use is CM Punk. He preached being "straight edge" and how he was such a wonderful kind of guy that people should respect and look up to, but then acted completely childish in his conflicts with Jeff Hardy. Unacceptable and foolish in Raeni's mind.

However, this story does not begin in the present just yet….it begins ten years ago.

The year is 1999, in Winchester, Massachusetts at Winchester High School three days before the WHS Senior Prom….

Raeni sat at a lunch table inside the cafeteria with a group of friends around her as she then threw her head back and let out a laugh. She looked like the typical Jamaican black girl. Thick black hair that had tediously been braided into micro braids, a red cami with a black jean zipper jacket, white khakis, and red/black Jordans. Finally her micro braids were tightly tied up into ponytail with a white ribbon. However she had a few braids that hung over on the side of her face.

As she took a bite of her lunch one of her friends leaned forward and asked with a gossip like tone," So Raeni, has Kofi asked you out yet? I mean really the word around school is that he's been dying to ask you out for ages. I mean do you guys have like history or what?" Raeni glanced to Tia and then gave a slight laugh," Sure Kofi and I go back a couple of years, but I mean honestly, a guy like him with a girl like me. It is like the plot of a movie that isn't going to happen." "Well he thinks otherwise." replied Tia. "That bracelet on your wrist says something else as well." replied another girl at the table.

Shrugging slightly Raeni lifted her wrist and looked at the white string twisted bracelet Kofi had given her when she had first moved into the neighborhood, he'd had a crush on her ever since she had moved there," He is friend material, that's it." However she could honestly say she had liked Kofi since she had moved to Massachusetts. Thinking back to the day she moved in about 10 years ago she kind of smiled.

_An eight year old Raeni stepped out of the black BMW and she gazed at her new house. Her braided hair had black, green, and yellow beads in them. Everything about her appearance showed she wasn't from the mainland, she was definitely an island girl, because she wore an island shirt and she was speaking fluently in Jamaican with her mother as they walked up to the door. _

_Two doors down lived the head of the neighborhood committee, Wanda Phillips, also known as Linn's mother. Sitting on the steps when Linn and her mother arrived, the two mothers went about talking while Linn came cheerfully over to Raeni," My name is Linn. What is yours?" "Raeni Amoy Clarke." she replied quietly. "That's a really cool name, does it mean anything?" Linn asked curiously as she stood at the bottom of the steps looking at Raeni. No one had ever been interested in her so much as Linn had been, but then again Linn was the first person who appeared to be her age that she had met. Giving a bit more of a friendly smile Raeni replied," Raeni means 'queen' and Amoy means 'beautiful goddess'." Linn giggled slightly," That's really neat. Well I hope we can be the best of friends." "I'm sure we will be the best of friends, Linn…" "My name is actually Allegra Linn Phillips. I'm Italian so Allegra means "happy or jaunty", but I much prefer to be called Linn rather than Allegra." Linn explained. Standing up from the stairs Raeni nodded," Fair enough." _

_That was the meeting of Linn and Raeni, however then came Kofi's mother who always assisted Wanda in greeting new comers to the neighborhood. Kofi came strutting in and glanced to Linn," Linn." "Kofi." "Who?" Raeni asked Linn softly. "Oh I'm sorry Raeni, this is the smartalic Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah_._" Linn then glanced over to Kofi and waved her hand slightly before then looking to Kofi," This is Raeni, she's from Jamaica." "So what, I'm from Ghana that's a lot further away." Kofi said with a cocky grin. Crossing her arms Raeni then said," I don't care where you're from Kofi." Kofi crossed his arms as well," No one cares if you care or not." With that they glared at each other, Raeni took Linn's hand and walked up the stairs. _

_After that Kofi and Raeni had gone through multiple fights over whose home country was better, and then they started an overall rivalry. However one day when Linn and Raeni were laying outside on the front lawn Kofi came up pulled Raeni up and said," I think you're pretty." "As if." "No I'm serious." said the small Kofi. "You're insane." replied Raeni and turning her back to him," I think you're a jerk." "That's okay. One day I'm going to marry you Raeni." Kofi said as he moved in front of her again took her hand and slid a white bracelet," Mommy says the fabric will grow with your wrist…you can keep it…forever…and it is white because white is a pretty color." _

Let the boy think whatever he likes, I'm not going to be with an arrogant guy like him." replied Raeni without as much of a second thought of the idea of him being her boyfriend of any sort.

When a rowdy group of boys came into the cafeteria Tia giggled slightly," Oh speak of the Ghanaian devil." Without glancing back Raeni went about her conversation with the other girls when she then closed her eyes slightly as she felt a big group of people come up behind her and then an 18 year old Kofi jumped up on the table beside her with a cocky grin.

Kofi's outfit wasn't anything to brag about, but man did that boy know how to make the simplest things sexy. His dreads were neatly done, a green colored shirt with some blue jeans and some pure white Nikes. Kofi had a genuine smile to die for, and it always made the girls around him melt, except Raeni of course.

Looking at her Kofi gave his charming smile before saying," Now Raeni, I noticed you out of all these beautiful girls in the cafeteria, so I think that maybe you should be my girl, you know go with my to the prom." Taking a bite of salad she then glanced over to him as she swallowed before then saying," Get lost Kofi. You can't get every girl with that charming smile of yours, and you'll need to do a lot better than that to catch my attention." Looking back to her food she then said," Besides…you're not my type." "Well when I become your type…call me." Kofi grinned as he slipped a piece of paper under her arm with his cell phone number on it. With that he jumped from the table and went off to the other side of the cafeteria. Looking at the number absentmindedly she went about life, but when her friends weren't looking Raeni slipped the number into her pocket.

Even though Raeni had denied him, Kofi did not give up for those next three days. He asked her in the classes they had together, slipped poems into her locker, and even sent flowers to her house. It was the day before prom and when she arrived at home her mother pointed to a vase of flowers. Her mother had a thick Jamaican accent when she spoke," A boy sent you some beautiful flowers darlin'. You should say yes to the boy. He is persistent and some boys would have given up by now. Give the boy a chance Raeni." Only nodding slightly she took the vase upstairs to her room and placed it in her window along with the other two vases and sat down in her desk. Looking to the flowers from her seat her mind raced _He is persistent and I can at least give him credit for that, if nothing else._

It was the day of the prom and Raeni had consistently said no, while Kofi had persistently asked again. As Raeni pulled a book from her locker and closed it of course there was the oh so loveable Kofi standing there. His shoulder was leaned up against the locker and he gave her the "smile" and asked once more," Go with me to the prom at least." "No, Kofi. I will not go to the prom with you. I have no reason to go with you. You're not my type." she answered once again. "Well what's your type Raeni? I've been your next door neighbor for about five or six years now and I don't exactly recall you having a type." Kofi answered the smile seeming to be plastered on his face. Taking a deep breath Raeni then gave a small grin and then replied," Alrighty then Kofi, I'll tell you my type. I like the kind of guy who isn't fake and won't lie to me. The kind of guy who would give me something just because he was thinking about me. My type of guy is the guy who will call me at the most random of times to let me know he cares. Most of all my type of guy is the guy who knows when he isn't weak, when he says no to a fight. Walking away is okay." Turning and heading off to class Raeni said back to him," You're not that kind of guy Kofi. I know it." "I'll prove you wrong!" Kofi yelled after her before grinning and heading off to class himself.

That night Raeni was getting ready for prom with her best friend, Linn. Linn had been her friend since the very beginning when Raeni had moved to Massachusetts. While Raeni had come to like Linn because of her deeply rooted Italian background, Linn had been fond of Raeni because of her thick Jamaican accent but ability to still speak clear English. They had been friends for about six or seven years now and were closer than Linn was to her own blood siblings. Tightly twisting the curling iron and then gently letting go Linn sighed slightly," Would you just say yes to the boy now." "No. I refuse…it is just something that I don't feel like I need to do. I am perfectly fine with going with you to the prom." Raeni said finally as Linn placed the last curl into her hair and she smiled slightly as she stood up and looked to Linn," Why should I say yes to him? He is arrogant and has no respect for his own culture. While I will happily where Jamaica's colors with pride and my favorite country is Jamaica, everything about me is Jamaican…" Linn placed her hands on her hips," Are you really saying no to the boy because of that Raeni?! You are saying no to him because he doesn't show off his culture like you and I do."

Blinking slightly Raeni then glanced away and then went behind her Jamaican styled changing curtain and began to put on her prom dress," Well I.." she whispered as she looked into the mirror. What was she saying no to him for? There was silence in the room for awhile until Raeni came from behind the curtain and pulled down gently on the sides of the dress over her hips to flatten the wrinkles. Clapping her hands together Linn nodded in approval," Perfect, I don't think there's a better dress out there for you." Sighing going over to the full body mirror in her room she spun around slightly. She wore a long green base dress that had a black stripe going down diagonally, but the black stripe had gold glitter covering it. Gazing into the mirror Raeni's mother had made it for her as a very elegant version of Raeni wearing the Jamaican flag. Turning to Linn, Raeni gave a gentle smile, she was wearing the dress version of her home country as well.

"Well…" Linn asked curiously, referring to Kofi. Sighing Raeni grabbed her back and took Linn's hand," I will do what I must do." "Fine. I can accept that." her best friend nodded as she grabbed her own bag and they both headed down the steps. Raeni's father however was waiting for them and they sighed as they stood side by side and began to pose for the camera. "Yes Yes work it girls!" her father, Shawn grinned as he took a bunch of pictures and laughed along with the giggling girls. Her father was a professional photographer, and was paid a good amount, but chose not to show off his wealth, it was to much work being wealthy sometimes.

The picture time came to an end when Raeni took a second glance at the clock," Well we have to go!" Kissing her dad on the cheek she then hugged her mom," Thank you Mama for making this dress it is amazing." "Come on Cookie we don't have all night to get to prom!" Linn impatiently tapped her foot. Nodding Raeni followed Linn out to Linn's large Onyx colored Chevy Truck. Getting in carefully they headed off to prom.

Of course they both turned heads with Linn's creamy tan skin, bright green eyes, short dark brunette hair, and then Italian styled dress going with Raeni's Jamaican colors. Their entrance seemed Kofi's gang turned as Raeni and Linn walked up to them and Raeni looked ato Kofi with a careful and steady gaze. "Yes?" Kofi asked curiously a smile as always plastered on his face. Holding out her hand she whispered," I'd be honored if you'd be my date for the last prom of the millennia ." Grinning with triumph Kofi pulled out a gold boutonniere, placing it over her wrist and then kissed her hand," It would be an honor." As she stepped into his arms she glanced to Linn who seemed to be hugging on one of Kofi's friends who she didn't really know very well.

The night went rather well. They all had a great time and afterwards they all headed to Kofi's friend's hotel room. Raeni's parents didn't care where or how long she was out tonight, because they knew she was responsible enough not do anything stupid, same with Linn's parents. When they all arrived at the hotel room and crashed on some of the couches, Raeni was cuddled close to Kofi and they kissed gently and she smiled. Everything was perfect.

Linn was nuzzled close to Kofi's friend when some other guys arrived and they all played games most of the night. Everything was great until. A guy came stumbling in drop dead drunk, liquor dripped from his breath and Raeni covered her mouth slightly when he came over to give Kofi a high five. Then guys began to innocently joke on each other as Linn and Raeni sat beside each other laughing at the boys battling each other.

"You're mother is so dumb Kofi, she went to Jamaica and asked them what they do in their free time!" grinned Tony, the drunk one. "What do Jamaicans do in their free time Tony?!" Kofi asked completely forgetting about Raeni had stopped laughing almost instantly. Completely unstable Tony chuckled," Where do you think I got my drugs from Kofi buddy!?" The guys in the room exploded with laugher, while Raeni stayed silent. "No majority of Jamaica is like that." Raeni finally whispered mostly to Linn. "They are jut joking around Raeni…I'm sure Kofi…and them really don't mean it." However the country based jokes didn't end there and Kofi went as far to somewhat insult the people of his own culture in Ghana. Even so Raeni tried to justify it in her mind as simply guys having fun.

Even so, lively and yet intoxicated atmosphere only lasted for a few minutes as the guys went to play some video game. Tony however, didn't take the lost too lightly and completely went out of control. Within a few moments the lively atmosphere turned for the worst. Flipping over a table he then pushed Kofi back and Raeni watched him carefully as Kofi's smile suddenly seemed to disappear as he punched back. That was all Raeni had to see to stand up and get ready to leave as she mumbled," Liar, jerk, and idiot," under her breath.

However that wasn't the end. Kofi punched again and the Tony went stumbling back and bumped Raeni right over and she hit a table with a vase on it. Not only did she gash her head on the edge of the table, but the vase fell and shattered over her, cutting up her beautiful Jamaican dress. It all happened so fast Linn screamed out and Raeni's vision went blurry as blood dripped over her eyes and out of her head. Grabbing her throbbing head in pain Raeni tried to stand up, but then felt herself being restrained, and in the far distance heard something like "Get her an ambulance". As she felt her body slowly slide down she glanced to her wrist and screamed out once and only once when she saw the white bracelet he had given her was covered in blood.

"Cookie."

………..

"Cookie, please come on now."

"_That's Linn…" Raeni's mind whispered to her. _

"Raeni darling please…wake up." "Ocean Flower….you gotta wake up now."

"_That's Mama….and Papa." _

"I'm really sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"_Why….Kofi…" her mind shut down again and she opened her eyes flickered open slightly. _

"You're awake!" Linn cried out with joy as she hugged Raeni happily. Gently Raeni ran her hands against Linn's head and then felt her cheek and whispered," You've been crying." "We all have…" her father gently added as he kissed Raeni's forehead as Linn let go. Her mother gently kissed her cheek before whispering," I knew that you would be okay, I just knew it…there wasn't any way you were going to go anywhere." Smiling at her mother's thick accent Raeni nodded slightly and replied softly," I'm fine…really…just…my head hurts." "I'm sorry Raeni." Kofi's voice pierced through the air from the other side of the room. Slowly turning her head Raeni looked at Kofi and she whispered," Go away, I never….want…to see your face again." He winced gently, but didn't move. Suddenly Raeni's heart shattered and she screamed out," Go away! Go away! Go! Now! I hate you! You…you dreadlocked jerk! I hate you! I hate you!" Tears streamed down her face and she winced slightly as she continued to scream," I never want to see you again! I love my island! I love Jamaica and….I…I liked you…I thought you were the guy! That guy, but no…you're…just…"

"Raeni I…please let me…" Kofi tried to explain as he stood up and stepped towards her bed.

"No…just leave." Raeni added softly as she dropped her head and looked at the blood stained bracelet around her wrist and she sniffled slightly and then burst into tears as her father came to her rescue and hugged her as Kofi left.


	2. Get Your OWN Culture

Another Island Breeze

Chapter 2: Get Your OWN Culture

After Raeni was taken out of the hospital, she didn't return to school, and instead to get away from the pains of past memories went back home, to Jamaica. She and Linn stayed in contact and wrote to each other as much as they could, using all the paper they had. Even though they talked on the phone all the time they still wrote and still sent emails. They were as close apart compared to when they were together. However Raeni never spoke of Kofi and had been very clear when she had said she didn't want to see Kofi ever again. There was no memory of Kofi that didn't drive her into a depressed state. Her parents had felt by her moving back to Jamaica it would help her. In some sense it did. Finishing off her high school days in Jamaica she then spent the rest of that summer on the beach with friends, and her parents truly believed there was no possible way she had anymore tears to cry over Kofi.

When the summer was over, Raeni headed back to the States, where she ended up going to college with Linn at a Phoenix University in Arizona. While Raeni graduated with English, writing, and journalism majors, Linn came out with a writing minor and then an architect and musical majors. Even though architect and music were two completely different things, Linn had managed to take the classes in a way that she would finish them both at the same time and since she liked both she figured it would be okay. Once the four years of college was over they both moved together out to a house on the outskirts of San Francisco in a quiet little area where Linn had her nice neighborhood and Raeni wasn't completely away from city life.

Together they wrote many teenage novels, but apart Raeni worked for a big newspaper company as a interviewer and editor, and Linn was the head in command of the designing of a new neighborhood, however in her spare time went off to a ranch to ride and take care of some horses. Everything was great with their lives.

It was 2008, nine years after the prom night incident and Raeni hadn't seen Kofi since that night. On her wrist the washed white bracelet was still securely there. Why she still wore it, she had no idea, but she couldn't ever find the strength to throw it away. Even though it had been washed and most of it was white there were still spots that blood had completely stained the bracelet. So in some sense she kept the bracelet as her reminder of the pain Kofi had inflicted on her so long ago.

Walking in from a long day of work Raeni tossed her keys on the table and walked into the living room seeing Linn sitting on the couch completely enthralled with Friday Night Smack Down. Apparently there was a big match with CM Punk tonight. Rolling her eyes Raeni then said," He's bad book with a pretty cover." "Don't say that about Punk! He's amazing I mean look at his body! There's nothing that hunk of sweetness can't do!" Linn exclaimed with admiration. Unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes again Raeni then replied," You're hopeless." "Also MVP won his match against Randy Orton tonight." Linn shouted back to Raeni who had gone up to her bedroom.

Sliding her jacket off and pulling the WWE tickets from her pocket she smiled slightly. Her boss needed her to do an interview with a few of the wrestlers when they came to San Francisco in about two weeks. As she felt over the tickets she giggled slightly, two VIP Backstage passes, Linn would flip. Changing into some comfortable clothes Raeni placed the tickets in between the bills and other mail of the day and threw them on the table in front of the TV during a commercial and sighed," Bills and mail…all of that is for you." Raeni mumbled looking to the TV trying to keep herself as normal as possible.

Glaring at the envelopes of paper Raeni had thrown on the table Linn leaned forward and began to slowly look through them grabbing a bill or two, opening it up and then rummaging some more. When she reached the WWE passes she passed them without much thought as to what they were before then she suddenly blinked and flipped back and pulled the tickets from the pile. "What…what…what…what are these?!" her voice squeaked at the end. "That took you a lot longer than I expected." "WELL!"

Glancing over Raeni tried to look as nonchalant as possible," Oh those? Just VIP Backstage passes to WWE SmackDown that comes in-" "I'll get ready right now!" Linn screamed in excitement as she ran upstairs and Raeni laughed slightly as she jogged slightly up the stairs seeing Linn had practically already changed into her wrestling clothes. Sighing Raeni finished her sentence," Two weeks, Linn." Looking over to Raeni, Linn kind of pouted," Two weeks! I have to wait two weeks to go?! That isn't fair!" "Darling I don't control the traveling schedule and we're going for my work, I just didn't want to go alone." Raeni replied as she leaned against the post of the door," I mean I watch wrestling, but it definitely isn't a pass time."

By this time Linn was slowly changing back into her pajamas," There's this new guy up there too, his name is uhh something Kingston. He apparently comes form Jamaica, maybe you know him." Linn replied. Looking over to Linn laughing Raeni put one hand on her hip," What makes you think I know everyone in Jamaica?" "You know everyone in San Francisco what's the difference?" Linn asked sticking her tongue out. When she had stopped laughing Raeni answered," I would have to see him I guess. I bet I would know him if I knew what his first name was." "We'll probably see him backstage." the thought made Linn squeal slightly as they headed back downstairs. Grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen Linn then plopped back down on the couch as Raeni laid in one of their love seats. Closing her eyes she sighed," What a rough day."

Two weeks later on a Tuesday night the two girls were pulling up to the building that the wrestling was being recorded in. There were a bunch of people watching the busses pull up with the wrestlers and the atmosphere was very lively. As Raeni and Linn walked in, Raeni could have sworn that this atmosphere and this feeling was so familiar almost like, prom night. Suddenly she had a bit in her stomach and she frowned. Linn had been smiling and snapping pictures of wrestlers' tour busses when she saw Raeni and asked," Are you okay? You look upset all of a sudden." Snapping out of her trance Raeni shook her head, her newly curled hair bouncing as she did so," No nothing. I was just thinking about something. Let's go inside." Raeni replied with her notepad and pen in hand.

As they walked in they almost looked like wrestlers themselves give or take the things they were carrying. Even though Raeni wore a tight sky blue camisole with a black leather jacket and some boot cut blue jeans with actual black dress boots on, she had the look and even body shape of a wrestler who was in casual wear. Raeni's eyes had blue glittery eye shadow on and her hair was pulled up into a tight and neat ponytail that swayed back and forth as she walked. Beside her Linn wore green shirt that brought out the emerald color of her eyes. Even though both sleeves were long, one sleeve had patterns cut into it that made her look extremely punkish. With Linn's black eye liner on and with her blue jeans and boots, and her short hair uniquely parted and spiked the two looked like a pair. However with Raeni carrying the notepad and writing something every couple of steps as Linn snapped a picture of people every couple of steps it was obvious they were not wrestlers.

Finally as Raeni finished her short notes on the environment of the event she looked over to Linn," Well I think that's all I have to do until the event is over so let's go get ourselves a place to watch." Nodding in agreement Raeni and Linn found a place that was behind the stage so they could still look out and see the matches and watch the people go out on the walk way.

"This is so cool!" Linn cried out as she snapped a picture of herself and then looked around and spotted Randy Orton and ran and grabbed a picture with him before running back," I can't believe this! Thank you so much Raeni!" Smiling Raeni simply nodded before she felt her ear drum crack as Linn screamed and dragged her over to take a picture with MVP, and then CM Punk afterwards. However Raeni did it all smiling because she was happy that Linn was so excited and enjoying herself.

Once the event started Linn began to take even more notes on the event when suddenly she turned," I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Nodding Linn waved slightly," Head back quickly." Giving an extra nod before she left Raeni headed to the bathroom and took a deep breath, the bad feeling in her stomach slowly coming back and soon seeming like too much to bare. At one point she even threw up as she wiped her mouth she looked at herself wondering why this was all happening. However she knew that Linn would be getting worried soon so she washed herself up before then heading back out. When she heard the Jamaican music she walked a bit faster. Arriving beside Linn she gave a gentle smile," So what's his name?" Before she could look Linn took her hand," Let's go." "No wait I want to see." "No you don't." Linn whispered. Pulling her hand away from Linn, Raeni looked out just as they announced the wrestler. Her arms widened and she dropped her notepad and pen.

Raeni's heart raced and soon she thought the beating was so loud she was going to go insane. Covering her ears she began to hyperventilate as Linn quickly grabbed her," Hey. It's okay…hey look Raeni…Raeni.. that's the past okay? Listen to me you have a job to do and you shouldn't let him get in the way of that." Slowly letting go of her ears Raeni looked to Linn and whispered," I'm going to get my stuff now from the people who have already wrestled, and then…can we please leave?" Giving a comforting smile Linn nodded and squeezed Raeni's hand," Yeah…of course."

Nodding Raeni looked away from this "Kofi Kingston" character who she knew all to well as someone else and went about interviewing the other wrestlers such as Rnady Orton, MVP, Cryme Tyme, and Jack Swagger. However it seemed that she wasn't quite interview fast enough because she hadn't finished with Jack Swagger when Kofi came back in.

Even so he didn't see Raeni first, he spotted Linn who was talking casually with CM Punk about being straightedge. At first he didn't think it was her, but once she let out a loud laughter he knew it and he went over to her smiling slightly," Hey Linn! I haven't seen you in how many years?! How has life been for you?" Slowly turning around Linn looked at Kofi and her face went red and she clutched her hand into a tight fist and whispered," I suggest you back the hell away from me you good for nothing-" "Is there a problem?" CM Punk asked curiously from behind. Not even acknowledging CM Punk's words Linn debated if she was going to punch the crap out of Kofi or give him a nice low blow. Both seemed like a good idea, but she wasn't sure how fast security would get to her. "Just go away before Raeni sees you." Linn finally grumbled. Kofi's eyes brightened," Raeni's here?! Really?" This time he looked carefully around spotting her and he went over to her moving faster than Linn could get to him.

Raeni smiled to Jack with much gratitude," Thank you very much. I really needed this. Also congratulations on all of your achievements." "You're very welcome Ms. Clarke." Jack Swagger replied before waving slightly as he then spotted Kofi," Oh hey Kofi you come for an interview too?" he asked curiously when Raeni's eyes suddenly shot closed and she turned quickly and slapped Kofi across the face. Nearly the entire in earshot area went silent. Gasping out she looked to him holding his cheek and she whispered," I told you I never wanted to see your face again." "Let me explain now…" Kofi began gently as he held his burning cheek. "No. No you idiot! I don't want you to explain! You…you aren't even Jamaican! What are you coming out as Jamaican for! Have respect for your own culture! If not mine…at least…at least!" He grabbed her wrist," Let me explain!" He grabbed her wrist with the bracelet and she glared at him with tears in her eyes," You have nothing to explain to me…nothing at all you've not changed, and neither have I…end of story."

With that Raeni pulled her wrist from his firm grip and then left with Linn following behind her quickly. MVP came up beside Kofi," Damn man, what did you do?" "I should have given her a red bracelet.." "What are you talking about Kofi?" MVP asked curiously. "If the bracelet had been red…maybe…she wouldn't remember…what I did anymore…" Kofi whispered as he turned going to get ice for his cheek.


End file.
